Claimed
by linguisticsrock
Summary: Kurt is an unclaimed Omega and when Alpha Sebastian catches his scent, he's unable to resist. Werewolf!Basturt.
1. Chapter 1

**Claimed**

**A/N: Because the only thing that could possibly be better than Basturt, is Werewolf!Basturt.**

Sebastian breathed deeply through his nose, taking in the intoxicating scent of whoever he was following. The smell was getting stronger, meaning he was getting closer to the object of his hunt.

A few hours ago Sebastian had been taking a walk when he caught a whiff of something wonderful, immediately he was following the smell, tracking down it's source.

Excitement pumped through his system as Sebastian thought about what this could mean. As an unmated Alpha, he had been searching for a suitable Omega for a long time, none of the Omega's in his own pack appealed to him, they were great for sex, but certainly not for keeping around forever as his mate. The smell he was following now though, it promised Sebastian the Omega of his dreams. The scent was light, clinging gently to the trees and flora, it reminded Sebastian of peaches, but still managed to retain an undeniable masculinity. Sebastian had never in his life smelled something so delicious, and from the moment he'd come across the trail he'd known he had to have it's owner.

Sebastian's nostrils flared as he sniffed again, his eyes rolling back a bit as the scent pummeled his senses. He slowed down, knowing that very quickly he would be within earshot. His movements became more careful and precise, his progress now went silently, interrupted only by deep breaths through his nose.

Finally, Sebastian reached the point where he knew his prey couldn't possibly be more than fifty feet away, and he began to look intently through the brush, searching for his quarry. His eyes zeroed in on a pale shape leaning against a willow tree not too far off. Another deep breath through his nose confirmed that this was who Sebastian had been chasing.

A closer look revealed a tall, thin boy with brown hair and gorgeous skin. Sebastian zeroed in on the beautiful wolf, unable to take his eyes away. The Omega was perfect and how was he ever supposed to resist? There was a proper way to go about this, after all, but in that moment Sebastian damned etiquette to hell because not another minute was going to go by with the Omega going unclaimed by him.

Sebastian had found his mate.

INSERT HORIZONTAL LINE

Kurt sat quietly under a tree and watched a stream babble along a few feet from his toes, smiling gently when he saw a tiny fish swim by. Under the weeping willow was Kurt's favorite spot, none of his pack knew where it was and were incapable of finding him here. As a gay Omega, Kurt was often viewed as the baby of his faux family and seldom found an opportunity to get away from the protective eyes of his brothers and sisters. Whenever Kurt managed to squirm out from under their watchful gaze he took off to his little sanctuary to relax and think.

Blaine Anderson was the main topic of Kurt's thoughts at the moment. Blaine was the Alpha of Kurt's pack and in recent weeks, he had been acting… odd. Blaine's protective attitude had become closer to possessive, growling when he touched other people, constantly initiating physical contact. Blaine always looked offended when Kurt flinched away, but how else was he supposed to act when an unexpected arm wrapped itself around his waist?

Kurt knew that he was a likely mate choice for his alpha, he was one of two gay Omega's in his pack, the other being Jeff. Jeff was very attractive, but it was fairly clear that he and Nick were in a relationship. If Blaine chose Jeff, Nick would be forced to give him up, but the Alpha wasn't that cruel. Blaine could also chose to mate outside the pack, but this too was fairly unlikely.

But did have to be so soon? Kurt was only eighteen, and Blaine had just turned twenty-one. They were both so young, how could Blaine know if he was sure he wanted Kurt as his mate? Kurt hadn't even known Blaine was interested until a couple weeks ago when he'd begun acting so differently.

A soft sigh escaped him as he thought about his own role in this relationship. Kurt had absolutely no say in who he mated with, any Alpha that wanted him could have him and he was powerless to stop them. His submissive instincts kept him from even attempting to fight off any potential mates, making Kurt vulnerable and powerless. Kurt wanted a mate, more than anything he wanted to be bonded to a strong dominant who he could serve and wanted to be cared for in return. The problem was he didn't want to be mated to Blaine.

The Alpha was a good leader, he took care of his pack and ensured they were safe and happy. Kurt should be overjoyed that such a great potential mate had chosen him, but something about Blaine just didn't… click.

Kurt looked up at the sun, realizing he had been under the willow for far too long he began to stand. He had just managed to get to his feet when he felt his body being pushed roughly against the wood behind him.

Someone was attacking him, and he smelled like an Alpha.

INSERT HORIZONTAL LINE HERE

Sebastian felt his breathing hitch as he grabbed the thin Omega and pinned him against the trunk of the willow tree. The pale boy immediately went limp and threw his head to the side, exposing his long neck.

Sebastian shoved his nose into the space above the Omega's collar bone and felt his instincts kick into overdrive as the smell filled his nose. Kurt whimpered a little when Sebastian canted his hips forward, but the Alpha ignored him, continuing the exploration of his neck. He smelt fear and sweat mixed in with the heavenly scent from earlier and God, it was sexy.

Sebastian moved up from the boy's neck and spoke directly into his ear, "You're mine. Do you understand? I'm going to make you mine." The words came out soft and low, tickling Kurt's ear, making him shiver.

The smell of a dominant wolf was turning Kurt's brain to mush, he couldn't hardly think past the heady scent invading his head. Something way deep inside told him that Blaine would be very angry if this other Alpha claimed him, but louder voices insisted the smaller one be quiet and enjoy whatever was happening.

Without thinking twice, Sebastian knew this was his mate, this pale Omega was who he had been searching for. He was prepared to make him his own, without even knowing his name. The Alpha was tired of waiting and he wasn't going to waste any more time contemplating other options. Sebastian took one final breath, engulfing himself in Kurt's scent before biting down harshly on his neck, feeling the skin break under his teeth.

Instantly Kurt and Sebastian felt a physical change taking over their bodies. Sebastian was flooded with energy and power, strength flowed through his muscles and he felt like his whole world had been picked up, shaken hard, then placed right back down on top of the little Omega's head.

Kurt felt himself slump slightly, suddenly feeling faint and tired. He wanted nothing more than to be wrapped up in the warm, solid arms of the man who had just assaulted him. He felt like there was a physical tether tying him to the Alpha, yanking on his heart when even the thought of being separated crossed his mind.

Both boys were breathing heavily as they fell down from the high of hormones and instincts, finally fully realizing the situation they were in.

Sebastian reached down to his new mate's chin and lifted it up, forcing Kurt to look at him. "What's your name, little Omega?"

Kurt stuttered a little when he tried to reply, "K-Kurt, sir."

Sebastian chuckled, "My name is Sebastian, Kurt."

Silence rang through the small space between them and neither wolf could think of anything to say. Sebastian softly stroked Kurt's face and Kurt leaned into the touch, unable to keep himself from being attracted to the warm strength of the Alpha. For the first time, both men saw how beautiful the other was. Kurt felt like his breath was being taken away as he stared up into Sebastian's piercing green eyes and Sebastian was sure very soon he would drown in the mesmerizing blue of Kurt's

Kurt wanted to be angry, he wanted to be indignant and mad but somehow he couldn't. The Alpha's behavior had been audacious, he had attacked and claimed Kurt, without so much as a 'hello', but somehow it didn't matter. Nothing mattered except the new sense of belonging, the feeling of being wanted and maybe even loved.

Suddenly the quiet was interrupted by someone crashing through the leaves, a curly head could just be seen through the foliage and the figure cried out when he saw the Omega, "Kurt! I've been looking everywhere for you."

Kurt's eyes got impossibly wide as he recognized who was approaching, "Oh God, Blaine."

***Hides and prays to Google.***


	2. Chapter 2

**Claimed**

**A/N: I… I don't even know what to say. The response this story has gotten has put me into a state of shock and I really just don't know how to handle it. Thank you, thank you to every single person who read the first chapter and I hope this one doesn't disappoint. **

A soft growl rumbled through Sebastian's chest when he saw the other Alpha, he grabbed Kurt tighter against him, showing whoever the intruder was that the Omega was taken. Kurt could feel Sebastian's body begin to vibrate softly, in preparation to phase. Once Blaine could see what was going on through the trees, he froze. For a minute everything was quiet as both Alpha's evaluated the situation.

The tension in the air could have been cut with a knife as all three wolves waited for something to happen. Sebastian ducked his head down next to Kurt's, he stared intently at Blaine, never breaking eye contact. Then, slowly, he licked Kurt's neck. Blaine growled and ran towards Sebastian. Kurt was hastily shoved into the bushes as Sebastian confronted Blaine.

Both men snarled viciously at each other, circling slowly, sizing the other up.

"Who the hell are you?" Blaine spat out the words, his gaze intent on the other Alpha.

"Sebastian Smythe, Alpha. And you are?" the words came out as a sneer, a mockery of polite conversation.

"Blaine Anderson, Alpha. That's my Omega you were just man-handling and I suggest if you would like to keep your limbs, you stay away from him."

Sebastian chuckled, "I'm afraid you have it wrong, Mr. Anderson, Kurt is not your Omega."

Blaine growled, "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Language!"

"Answer me."

Sebastian smirked, "It means, I just claimed him as mine and Kurt is now my mate. He is no longer a member of your pack."

Blaine's body exploded as his emotions got the best of him, revealing a compact, jet black wolf with soft, curly fur. Sebastian followed suit and transformed into a chestnut brown, long-legged wolf that obviously had a few inches on the other Alpha. Both animals had their ears back and hackles raised as they confronted each other.

Kurt watched in horror, realizing that it was likely his mate could be wounded. Quickly, he also phased into his own wolf form and used the link he now shared with his mate to speak, "_Sebastian, please don't."_

"_Don't what? This sorry excuse for an Alpha is challenging my claim on you, and I refuse to let it go."_

"_This is going to end badly, just back down and work this out rationally."_

Sebastian ignored him and continued to snarl and circle the other Alpha. Blaine lunged forward, aiming for Sebastian's neck. Sebastian jumped out of the way and grabbed the other wolf by the scruff of the neck, throwing him into a tree. Blaine recovered quickly and threw himself at the other wolf, managing to put three deep, long scratches down his side.

Sebastian howled in pain before snapping his jaws at Blaine, just missing his head. Suddenly, Sebastian watched in confusion as Blaine dropped to the ground, his eyes rolling back in his head. In shock, Sebastian looked up to see Kurt, in his wolf form, standing over Blaine.

His mate was shaking slightly and Sebastian could feel him panicking. Omegas weren't violent, they didn't get involved in fights and they definitely didn't attack Alphas. Sebastian phased back into his human form and prompted Kurt to do the same.

As soon as Kurt changed back, he collapsed onto the ground, crying. Sebastian wrapped his arms around him, able to feel the amount of stress and confusion that physically attacking someone was causing his mate.

"Kurt you didn't have to get involved, I could have handled that."

Kurt shook his head, "No, you were hurt. You are hurt. Let me see! Don't move, I'll fix it." Without waiting for Sebastian to respond, he rolled out of his embrace to examine his chest. The gashes in Sebastian's side were bleeding profusely and Kurt scrambled to find something to wrap it with. He settled on the T-shirts the three boys had had just burst out of, using them to first clean away the blood, then wrap Sebastian's chest.

All the time, Sebastian muttered comforting words to his sniffling mate, petting his hair and trying to calm him. He could still feel the hysterical edge to Kurt's thoughts, the part of his head screaming at him for standing up to an Alpha.

"Kurt look at me." the little Omega did as he was told, watery blue eyes meeting green. "You acted out of desperation. We're mates now, you're instincts told you to protect me, so you did. I'm not happy you felt like you had to defend me, because that's my job, but I'm so proud of you for already feeling our bond so strongly you were able to overcome you submissive instincts."

Kurt nodded and Sebastian felt some of his anxiety melt away. Once his injury was thoroughly taken care of Sebastian tugged Kurt back into his arms, tucking his head under his chin.

"It's okay, Kurt, I'm going to take you back to my pack and Blaine won't be able to find us. He won't be able to try to take you from me. Your mine, Kurt and I will fight anyone who challenges my claim."

Kurt hummed in content, snuggling a little further into Sebastian's chest. The Alpha felt his heart swell as he watched the Omega. It was obvious Kurt already trusted him with everything, quite an incredible feat considering they'd met barely an hour ago. Sebastian had never quite believed the story about mating and how it changed everything, but in front of him was physical proof of all the fairy-tales he'd heard. As soon as he had sunk his teeth into Kurt's neck, they were soul mates.

Another glance down at his Omega revealed he had fallen asleep, curled up against Sebastian's side, his head resting under the Alpha's chin. Sebastian sighed as he realized they'd better get out of here before Blaine woke up. He carefully slid away from Kurt, stood up, then scooped his mate into his arms.

Sebastian frowned a little at how light Kurt was, he needed to eat more. He walked carefully, trying not to wake Kurt and eventually he found himself back in his own territory. He made his way back to where his pack was staying, ignoring the questions and stares until he got to his tent. There, he carefully laid his mate down on a mat, kissing his forehead before going back outside.

Nearly all the wolves were waiting for him outside, waiting anxiously to find out what was going on.

Sebastian cleared his throat, "Everyone, the man you just saw me carrying is named Kurt. He's my mate now. I'm going to cuddle with him now, so leave me alone. Also, if you hear moaning, screaming, etc. it's just us having sex so please don't interrupt. That's all, go back to whatever you were doing." And with those lovely words, Sebastian ducked back into the tent and wrapped his body around Kurt's.

**Oh god, so much fluff. I can't even… I hope your dentist forgives me. Up next: Trouble in paradise. **

**P.S.- Nakedness is pretty much no big deal to these guys. They've grown up as werewolves and while clothing is preferred, it's not a necessity. That's why Sebastian walking through the camp, naked, with another naked guy in his arms wasn't TOO awkward, though still on the strange side. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Claimed**

**A/N: To anyone disliking boy sex, or rather, implied boy sex because I'm too prudish to write REAL boy sex, I suggest skipping this chapter.**

"Damn it, Kurt, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Kurt flinched at the harsh words, turning around slowly to face Sebastian.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

Sebastian sat up and raised an eyebrow at him, "You know exactly what I mean, I've tried to seduce you four times in the past two hours and you keep coming up with excuses to climb out of my bed. I have needs and I currently need you naked and under me, like, now."

Kurt blushed deeply, looking down at his feet.

Sebastian softened a little, "I just don't understand, Kurt. Tell me what's on your mind."

The Omega opened his mouth a couple times, no words escaping. Finally he managed to squeeze out a few squeaks, but it seemed no other sounds were forthcoming.

Sebastian stood and walked over to Kurt, pulling him into an embrace. "Just tell me what's wrong, Kurt. Trust me."

Kurt began to sniffle, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes and he buried his head in Sebastian's shoulder. He muttered something quietly into Sebastian, it coming out as a garbled "Mmph-ph nnnt sssnny."

Sebastian pulled Kurt's head up gently, "Okay, now say it again so I can hear you."

Kurt stared at the floor, flushing brightly and his eyes filled with shame, "I…I'm not sexy."

The Alpha just stared at his mate for a minute, trying to digest this new information. Kurt seemed to take the silence as confirmation of his statement and began babbling.

"I'm so sorry, I just never learned how to do these things and I know you probably wish you'd never mated with me because I'm just awful. I'm ridiculously unattractive and I understand if you just want to send me back to Blaine. I'm sorry, if I'd just known I was going to be mating soon I could have gotten more experience but I thought…"

He was cut off by Sebastian's lips crashing into his, the kiss was aggressive and passionate and Kurt found himself melting into it.

Sebastian pulled away to look into Kurt's eyes, "Listen to me. Before today I had no idea what beauty looked like, I couldn't comprehend someone as perfect as you."

Kurt blushed again and tried to look away but his mate yanked his chin back, forcing Kurt to look into his eyes.

"I love you and I know that sounds dumb because we just barely met each other but it is so, so true. You are gorgeous Kurt, I get hard just thinking about you. I want you so bad and no matter how awful you are in bed nothing will change how I feel about you."

The last comment had Kurt turning bright red and Sebastian groaned at the sight, "God, Kurt, how can you not see how sexy you are?"

The Alpha attacked Kurt's neck, nuzzling and licking the place where he had bitten him earlier.

Shyly, Kurt said, "Sh-should we move to the bed?"

Sebastian's eyes darkened, "Oh yes. Kurt, I think it's about time someone showed you how truly sexy you are. I'm going to worship you, every inch of you."

* * *

When Blaine woke up he had phased back into his human form and was covered in bruises. It was obvious he had been unconscious for a few hours and based on the pounding headache he was nursing he had a concussion. Slowly, the events from earlier began to filter their way back into his mind.

His confusion turned to anger, then fury as he remembered another Alpha claiming his Omega, challenging him and defeating him. Kurt was gone, he had been taken by some bastard who had presumably jumped him and forced him to become his mate. Sebastian. That was the Alpha's name.

Adrenaline pumped through his veins as he ran back to his pack, he would get Kurt back if it killed him.

"Everyone, gather around the fire!" He yelled, depending on the word to spread quickly through camp.

Within a few minutes, the last couple of wolves had joined the group, and everyone was muttering quietly as they wiated for Blaine to fill them in.

"As you all know, earlier I went to go find Kurt. I… I have really bad news."

All the wolves leaned forward, anxious about what they were going to hear.

"Kurt was alone and unprotected. An Alpha from one of our neighboring packs claimed him and took him away."

The clearing exploded into noisy, angry chaos.

"We need to go find him!" Sam yelled from the back.

"We need to leave now, Blaine! Who knows what that fucked up Alpha is doing to him!" Puck chimed in, agreeing with Sam.

Blaine growled and everyone was quiet again, "We're going to get him back, I promise you we won't let him be lost to some bastard who thinks he can take whatever he wants. Puck, Sam, Nick, Mike and Finn, meet me at the pine tree. Everyone else, stay here and don't worry, we will find Kurt and bring him back home."

The pack did as they were told and the four boys Blaine had called out all met around the designated tree.

As soon as Blaine got there, he began giving orders, "Alright, we're dividing up into two groups, Nick and Puck, you're with me and we're going to search north of here. Finn, Sam and Mike, you guys are going to head south. If either group finds any trace of Kurt, howl."

All six werewolves were already stripping off their clothes in preparation to phase. They all transformed into their wolf forms and were immediately off, running in the direction they had been assigned.

As soon as they had left the others, Puck and Nick were exploding with questions for Blaine.

"How did this happen?"

"Where was he?'

"Do you know the Alpha's name?"

"Are you sure he claimed Kurt? He didn't just kidnap him?"

Blaine waited patiently for the onslaught of questions to stop, "The Alpha was named Sebastian, he definitely claimed Kurt, he was over by the willow tree and this happened because I'm a fuck-up."

Nick tilted his head, confused, "What did you have to do with this?"

"If I'd just mated with Kurt months ago this wouldn't have happened. I thought he wanted love first, I thought our relationship would work better if I respectfully waited for him to be ready. I went against my instincts and didn't claim Kurt when I had the chance and now I may never get the opportunity." The words burst out of Blaine like a dam, releasing dozens of pent-up emotions he had been doing his best to hide from the pack.

Nick shook his head, "Blaine, none of that was wrong, this isn't your fault."

Blaine just ignored him and Puck said helpfully, "Actually, it really kind of is."

Nick glared at him.

"Just speakin' the truth. This just goes to show you, if you want to have sex someone, don't wait, just do it."

**I love you all so much.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Claimed**

**A/N: So… boy sex. I said last chapter that there probably wouldn't be any explicit man lovin' and it seems some of you are opposed to the idea. I've never written smut before, never even tried as the very idea makes me blush but if you guys want it… I suppose I could try. So if you support the insertion of werewolf sex, let me know because unless a decent amount of people ask for it I'm going to avoid writing it. Also, if you are against boy sex, say so, because you matter too!**

Blaine's head snapped to the right when he heard a faint howl come from a long ways off. Puck and Nick reacted similarly, listening closely to make sure it was one of the wolves from their pack. As soon as they recognized the howl as Finn's the glanced once at each other before bounding towards the sound.

Blaine's heart beat faster as he realized that very soon he could have Kurt back. If he managed to kill the Alpha who had mated with his Omega, he could claim Kurt as his, and this time he wouldn't be waiting until they'd developed a relationship.

Another howl sounded, closer this time and all three wolves recognized it as Sam's. They ran faster, desperate to join their friends and see what they had found. After nearly twenty minutes of sprinting they finally found themselves alongside Finn, Mike and Sam.

The other three didn't even need to ask what they'd found, they could smell the distinct odor of an Omega drifting through the air. Blaine's nostrils flared as he took in the scent of peaches, they'd definitely found Kurt.

Without saying a word to each other, the six werewolves began following the smell, their noses close to the ground and eyes searching for physical clues. Soon enough Sam found a few threads of cloth and Puck had seen some hair, they were on the right track.

Sounds of activity began drifting towards them, people talking, fires crackling and Kurt's smell was muddied by the scent of other wolves. Blaine slowed down as he realized they must be very close to Sebastian's pack.

He turned around and asked, "Does anyone have a plan?"

It was quiet for a few moments before Mike said, "We should probably wait until nighttime to try and get him out. Otherwise the whole pack will be right on top of us. If everyone is asleep our chances of getting out unseen are much higher."

Puck shook his head, "We need to get him out now, I don't care what the risks are. Kurt's in trouble and we need to get him out as quickly as possible."

Sam sided with Mike, "We can't help Kurt if we get stopped and killed before we even find out which tent he's in."

The argument continued for a couple minutes before Blaine cut in, "We'll wait until tonight. Mike's right, we'll have a better chance of getting past the pack that way and it gives us time to eavesdrop and gather some information."

All discussion was dropped as soon as Blaine made a decision and everyone waited for him to give them instructions.

"Sam and Finn, I want you guys to get as close as you can, see if you can hear anything. The rest of you are going to stay with me and we're going to figure out a plan to get Kurt away from that son of a bitch."

* * *

The day seemed to last forever as the wolves waited impatiently for the sun to go down. When, at last, it sank below the horizon they were prepared to make their move. Blaine and Nick would be the only ones going into the camp for now, if they encountered trouble the rest were supposed to join. They were hoping that they would be able to get Kurt out without causing too much of a disturbance.

Stealthily, the Alpha and his Beta crept into the camp of Sebastian's pack. Everything was quiet and Blaine felt confident that, for now at least, they hadn't raised any alarms. Earlier, Sam and Finn had overheard some people discussing their Alpha's new mate. Apparently he was staying in Sebastian's tent, not a surprise but it complicated things.

Blaine followed Kurt's scent to a large tent near the center of the little community, he was here. The smell of peaches mingled with the heavy, masculine scent of an Alpha male. Kurt was inside, but so was his mate.

Blaine looked over at Nick, signing for him to stay back. He was going to go inside the tent and pray that Sebastian was asleep. Nick nodded, indicating that he understood.

Trepidation fueled the adrenaline pumping through Blaine as he nervously approached the entrance to the tent. The sound of his own heartbeat in his ears was loud and overwhelming.

Gently, he grasped the flap of the tent then slowly pulled it open. Every muscle in his body was tense and ready as he looked inside, hoping with every fiber of his body he wouldn't find an angry Alpha staring back at him.

No confrontation was present, however, when Blaine poked his nose into the tent. Instead, Sebastian was very busy with other activities.

Blaine saw red as he watched the other Alpha suck on Kurt's hip, marking the pale, beautiful skin that didn't belong to him. Both men were shirtless and Kurt's head was thrown back as he desperately tried to remain quiet under Sebastian's ministrations.

Jealousy and rage pumped through Blaine's body and within seconds he had phased into his wolf form. He lunged at Sebastian, knocking him off Kurt. Somewhere in his mind he registered Kurt screaming but ignored it in favor of attacking Sebastian.

The other man was caught by surprise, the initial attack had left him injured and unable to phase. With his paws, Blaine held down Sebastian's shoulders, pinning him to the ground. He bared his teeth and growled, getting ready to tear the bastard's throat out.

Just as Sebastian was sure he wasn't going to live to see the morning, Blaine was distracted by a bark from Nick. The other man had phased as well and had Kurt, unconscious, on his back.

It wasn't until then that Blaine realized that all hell was breaking loose, the rest of the pack was waking up and if he didn't leave now, they wouldn't be able to escape with Kurt. With regret, he abandoned Sebastian, his top priority was now Kurt.

Together, Nick and Blaine bounded away from the confused pack, trying to put as much distance between themselves and the camp as possible. If they could make it back to their own territory, any search parties would have to think twice before following them.

They met up with the other four wolves, gesturing for them to begin running as well. Eventually they reached the boundaries of their own packs land and were able to slow down.

They all panted heavily, too tired to even ask any questions. Finally, their jog turned to a walk, and then walking turned into sitting and everyone was able to discuss their current situation.

Nick gently laid Kurt down on some moss, then phased back into his human form. The other wolves followed suit and they all sat down on the ground in a circle, ready to talk to each other.

Puck was the first to speak up, "So, what the hell is going on?"

Blaine cleared his throat, "We managed to get Kurt, though not without waking up the whole pack and I ended up attacking Sebastian. He and his friends will be out for blood once he heals."

"Well, I suppose we'll deal with that when it comes." Mike said, and everyone else nodded their agreement.

Puck stretched obnoxiously, throwing his arms around Finn and Sam, "Well, I'm beat. Let's get some sleep. Who's taking watch? Because it's not me."

"I will." Blaine said, a combination of adrenaline, anger and relief making him feel wide awake.

Everyone murmured good-nights to each other before curling up and promptly falling asleep.

Blaine sat in the middle of the clearing and eventually his eyes rested on Kurt. For a moment he was just relieved to have him there, but his thoughts quickly turned negative as he took in his appearance.

Purple marks covered his pale skin, it was obvious Sebastian had a thing for hickey's. His hair was messy and his lips were still red and swollen. Kurt looked thoroughly debauched and it would have been sexy as hell if it weren't from the ministrations of another man.

Blaine scooted closer to Kurt and lifted his head onto his lap. He stroked his hair carefully, feeling his heart swell a little when Kurt muttered in his sleep. He took off his jacket and threw it over Kurt's bare torso, covering Sebastian's marks.

When Sebastian came looking for him, Blaine would kill him. He would void Sebastian's claim and make Kurt his mate. Staring down at the Omega only strengthened his resolve, soon Kurt would be covered in Blaine's hickey's.

**I know this LOOKS like Klaine, but trust me, we'll get back to some nice Basturt lovin' soon.**

**Also, has anyone ever tried to find a synonym for 'camp' because it's awful! There are no other words that convey the idea of a temporary living area except 'Hooverville', which really doesn't apply to the situation. So please forgive the repeated use of the word, I hope it didn't annoy you as badly as it annoyed me. Because it made me really angry. Okay, rant over.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Claimed**

**A/N: You guys make me incredibly happy. Seriously, thank you.**

As Kurt woke up he became painfully aware of a throbbing ache in his head, he groaned a little at the feeling and felt something shift beneath him when he did. Something warm was beneath his head and he could only assume he was lying on Sebastian's lap. But that still didn't make sense, why would Sebastian wake up early, only to pass up an opportunity to cuddle?

"Kurt? Kurt are you awake?" the voice penetrated the fog of his mind and left Kurt in even more confusion.

Why was… Kurt's eyes shot open and he sat up as the previous nights events came flooding back to him. One glance at his captor and he was up, running as fast as he could away from Blaine and back towards Sebastian.

Kurt only made it to the tree line before powerful arms were dragging him backwards.

"Guys! Guys, wake up, I need help!" Blaine yelled, hardly able to restrain Kurt on his own. Kurt wriggled and writhed desperately, trying to escape the prison of Blaine's arms.

Soon enough Puck and Mike were there, helping Blaine hold down the now crying Omega. They watched in confusion as their friend completely fell apart, sobbing and pleading with them to let him ago.

Now that he was fully awake Kurt became keenly aware of the empty feeling in his chest. It felt like someone had ripped out one of his atriums and cruelly replaced it with a spiky, poisonous ball. He cried because he hurt, he cried because he knew Sebastian was hurting and he cried because he didn't know how he was supposed to get back.

Nick spoke hesitantly, "Kurt… Kurt what's wrong?"

The Omega looked up at him unbelievingly, "You took me away. Why the hell would you take me away? Take me back, please, take me back!"

The wolves looked thoroughly confused and Finn said stupidly, "We thought you would be happy."

Kurt didn't even grace that comment with a reply but continued to sob.

Blaine steeled himself against Kurt's onslaught of emotion, knowing that eventually he would realize the Alpha was only doing what was best for him.

"Come on, Kurt. We need to keep moving."

Kurt ignored him, staying firmly planted where he was.

Blaine sighed, "Kurt, I realize you've been brainwashed into believing you want Sebastian, but you don't. It's just your submissive instincts leading you on to think Sebastian actually cares about you. He doesn't love you and you don't love him."

The look on Kurt's face could have curdled milk when he finally took his head out of his hand. "You don't know a fucking thing about Sebastian and I. He'll find me, it doesn't matter where you take me or how you hid me, Sebastian will get me back. I suggest you just leave me here to wait for him. Maybe then he won't end up killing you."

Blaine was a little taken aback by the fierce tone of Kurt's voice and thought his language was a bit uncalled for. Sebastian didn't deserve Kurt's loyalty, he didn't deserve this amount of passion from Blaine's Omega. A little vindictively he replied, "Sebastian isn't following you anywhere, I banged him up pretty good before getting you away from him. He'll take a while to heal."

All Kurt's bravado drained away and his body slumped. New tears sprung to his eyes and immediately Blaine felt bad for telling Kurt about Sebastian's injuries.

Blaine cleared his throat, "Either you come on your own or we'll drag you back home. I know you don't want to be with us now, but in a few days the bond will weaken and you'll be able to see past it."

Kurt didn't reply, so Blaine grabbed a piece of rope and tied around Kurt's waist, then secured him to Nick. The other wolves looked completely confused, Kurt was supposed to be happy. They were all going to hug him and Kurt was going to declare them heroes for saving him from the evil, dominating Alpha.

Nick took a step and felt the rope go taught. Kurt wasn't moving and it didn't look like he was planning on doing so anytime soon.

"Kurt, come on, don't make me drag you." Nick pleaded, hoping his words would make a difference.

Kurt didn't answer and Nick sighed a little before beginning to walk. Kurt tripped along behind him, trying to stay planted but unable to resist the firm pull of the rope. For nearly an hour they hobbled along like this, quickly falling behind the rest of the boys.

Nick stopped for a moment, once they were quite a ways behind the others and turned to Kurt, "Why are you doing this? Aren't you glad you're coming home? The bond can't this strong after only a few days. He took advangate of you, Kurt, I don't understand why you want to go back to him."

Kurt looked up at his friend tearfully, "I love him, Nick. I love Sebastian and I belong to him. You're not taking me home, home is wherever my mate is. Imagine if I took you away from Jeff, tore you apart and then said it was for your own good. And you haven't even claimed him yet!"

Nick paused, obviously influenced by Kurt's words. "I'm sorry you feel that way. Maybe when we get back to camp you can talk to Blaine. I think if you told him how you feel… He might let you go back."

Kurt shook his head, "I don't know what's come over him, but it seems he's bound and determined to take me away from Sebastian."

The two boys fell back into silence and when Nick started walking again, Kurt stopped digging his heels into the ground and just let himself be led forward.

Eventually they caught up to the others and made it back to camp. Kurt was ambushed the second they came into sight, all of his friends hugging him and doting over him. They seemed oblivious to the fact their friend was miserable, seeming more caught up in their own relief than Kurt's feelings.

Over the chaotic noise and overwhelming crowd, a small voice said in his ear, "Kurt, are you alright?"

Kurt spun around and saw Jeff, the thin, blonde Omega who had become Kurt's closest friend over the years. He threw his arms around the other boy and felt Jeff wrap his arms around him in return.

Ignoring the rest of the pack, Kurt snuggled into Jeff's neck, feeling secure for the first time since he had been dragged away from Sebastian. As the only male Omegas in the pack, Jeff and Kurt had learned how to rely on each other early in life. Other wolves in the group would take advantage of their submissive nature, bossing them around and taking out their frustrations on the young boys. Being around each other meant no condescending looks, no commands and no yelling.

Kurt almost felt okay when he hugged Jeff and when the blonde boy asked again, "Are you alright?" he let out a choked "No."

The two boys made their way through the crowd of people, eventually escaping to Jeff's tent. They crawled inside and within seconds, Kurt felt more tears come to his eyes.

Jeff just waited, knowing Kurt would talk when he wanted to. He hugged him again, letting Kurt know he was there for him.

"They… they took me away from him, Jeff. I don't know what to do, they won't let me go back and I just feel so empty without him. He's hurt, Blaine attacked him and I just want to know if he's okay."

The other Omega nodded, gesturing for Kurt to continue.

"I have to get back to him, Jeff. He's my mate and I love him. He makes me feel… he makes me feel wanted and I just feel so happy when I'm with him. Blaine thinks it'll go away, the bond will weaken with time but he's wrong."

At this point Kurt went quiet, he knew what he wanted to say but he couldn't get the words past his lips. What he wanted would get Jeff in so much trouble and while the other boy was still under Blaine as his Alpha, defying him would be nearly impossible.

"I'll help you. We'll find a way to get you out of here and back to… what's his name? You haven't told me yet." Jeff said calmly and Kurt couldn't believe the other boy had read his mind so easily.

"No, no Jeff, I can't ask you to do that. You'd get in trouble with Blaine and we both know it would nearly kill you to disobey him."

Jeff ignored Kurt and asked again, "What's your mate's name?"

"Jeff, this is serious! I'll find a way out of here on my own. I won't even tell you what I'm planning, that way you don't have to keep any secrets and…"

The other Omega grabbed Kurt's face, pushing his cheeks into a fish face and effectively shuting him up.

"What. Is. Your. Mate's. Name?" He said slowly, drawing the words out sarcastically, "And also, how good is he in bed?"

Kurt's eyes went wide at the question and Jeff laughed, finally succeeding in changing the subject.

Kurt looked affronted and responded primly, "Sebastian." Unable to keep up an offended attitude for long, he dropped his voice playfully and brought his head closer to Jeff's, "And for your information, he is epic!"

**Aw, I love Jeff. Also, I'd like to apoligize for the erratic updates. I wish I could be one of those AMAZING authors who can just say, "Yeah, I'm going to update every Monday and every Thursday." But I just can't. I hope you're all okay with the randomness.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Claimed**

**A/N: If you don't have anything witty to say, don't say anything at all. (But you see how that, in itself, was kind of witty? Yeah? No… Okay.)**

"Blaine, this is ridiculous! I've been talking to Jeff and he is telling me that Kurt's bond with Sebastian isn't getting any weaker. If anything it's only gotten stronger. You were wrong, it's not wearing off, it's been over a week and Kurt is still completely devoted to his mate."

Blaine huffed and turned around, ignoring Nick.

"I know you find it hard to believe, but if you just talked to Kurt I'm sure you'd be able to see this more clearly. You are hurting him by keeping him away from Sebastian, physically hurting him. He's paler than normal, he's lost weight... For God's sake, Blaine, are you even listening to me?"

Blaine rounded on his Beta and snapped back, "Of course I'm listening, I'm listening to the same bullshit I've been listening to all week. I don't know where your allegiances lie, Nick, but they're apparently not with me. I am your Alpha and I make the decisions! Kurt is mine and I am not giving him back!"

Nick looked his friend up and down before meeting his eyes again, "You're being selfish, Blaine. I know better than anyone how much you care for Kurt, you've had a crush on him since we were kids. You always thought you two would end up together and live happily ever after. I realize that dream is hard to let go, but if you really love him you'll at least go talk to him.

Blaine sighed, "Fine, Nick, fine. I'll go talk to Kurt. It's no use, though, he's been brainwashed, I know what's best for him!"

Nick nodded, "Okay, as long as you promise to talk to him, _today, _I'll leave you alone."

Nick ducked out of the Alpha's tent and made his way back to Jeff's. There both Omega's were waiting, anxiously discussing the possible results of Nick's visit with Blaine.

"I couldn't convince him of anything but to talk to you, Kurt. I'm sorry but he's so damn stubborn I can't tell him anything. Hopefully listening to your side of things will sway him, but I'm just not sure." Nick reported.

Kurt tensed and Jeff cuddled closer to him, knowing he was dreading seeing the Alpha wolf. Now that Kurt had been away from Sebastian for several days, he was beginning to feel subject to other wolves again. The pain of separation and the intense desire to be reunited were still strong, but his submissive instincts were becoming a problem again. Kurt wasn't sure he could disobey a direct order from Blaine to stay within the boundaries of the camp.

"You should probably go and wait in your own tent, Kurt. Blaine should be heading over there any time." Nick suggested.

Kurt nodded, standing up and giving Jeff one more hug. The blonde Omega whispered encouragingly in his ear, knowing he needed the support, before they parted and Kurt lifted up the tent flap and exited.

He quickly shuffled over to his little home, ducking inside before anyone could bother him. Kurt's heart raced as he anticipated meeting with Blaine. Resisting the commands of his former Alpha would be difficult, but Kurt was sure he could do it if his future with Sebastian was at stake.

Even thinking about his mate made Kurt want to cry. Sebastian was sure to be hurting right now too, he needed Kurt just as much as Kurt needed him. The constant strain of being separated from his partner made Kurt feel stretched and tired, draining his energy and sapping his strength. Sebastian must be feeling the same way, as well as having the injuries Blaine had inflicted.

Every time Kurt thought about Blaine attacking Sebastian he felt so scared. The Alpha didn't tell him where he hurt him or how, but Kurt was worried it was serious. Blaine wasn't big, but he was powerful and any damage he inflicted was probably severe.

Especially… especially since Sebastian hadn't found him yet. Kurt tried not to let his mind wander to reasons Sebastian wasn't galloping in to save his Omega. It unwaveringly led to him first worrying about how hurt he was, then if Blaine had actually hid him well enough to keep Sebastian away and… Well eventually he always came back to wondering if Sebastian really wanted him back.

Kurt had never felt so wanted and so valuable as when he was with Sebastian. The Alpha made him feel like he was the most precious thing on Earth. But now that they were separated, Kurt just wasn't so sure. What if Sebastian had found someone new? What if he thought Kurt wasn't worth the trouble of finding? What if he just gave up and wasn't coming at all?

Kurt jumped in surprise when he heard the rustling of his tent flap being opened. Black curls invaded the doorway and Blaine crawled inside after them. Immediately, Kurt was shuffling to the furthest corner of the tent, unconsciously trying to put as much distance between the Alpha and himself as possible.

Everything was quiet and awkward for a moment before Blaine cleared his throat, "So, Nick told me to come and talk to you."

Kurt nodded shyly, not saying anything.

"So, uh…" Blaine continued, "he said I should listen to what you have to say."

Once again Kurt answered with only a nod.

"Well… do you plan on telling me what he's so deperate for me to hear?"

Kurt was about to nod again, but instead swallowed nervously and answered, "Yes, sir, I… I need to tell you…" Kurt's instincts were making it nearly impossible to talk. _Don't defy him! Say what he wants to hear! Be good! _They screamed at him, but Kurt refused to listen, shoving them into a dark corner in the back of his head. He gathered up his strength and took a deep breath. What he said next had to be powerful, it had to convey to Blaine the urgency of letting him go back to Sebastian.

Kurt gathered up all the pain and anger he'd been feeling for the past week and let it flow out of him viciously in the form of biting words, "I need to tell you that you've made me miserable! I don't care if you think bringing me back 'home' was the best thing to do, you need to let me leave. In fact, you should provide me with an escort to take me back so some other idiot doesn't come along and try to 'do what's best for me.' I'm done with everybody assuming they know what I want and it's time for you to just listen! I want to go back to my mate, I want you to stop forcing me stay here, I want you to apoligize for kidnapping me and... and I want you to stop looking at me like that!" Kurt swallowed at the end of his tirade, his gaze intent on Blaine.

The Alpha seemed to have stopped listening about halfway through and was now looking at Kurt like he was something to eat.

Kurt shoved himself further into the corner of the tent but Blaine had begun moving closer. His eyes were a little glazed over and he licked his lips.

"Kurt... Kurt this is why I've always known you were the one for me. You're the feistiest Omega I've ever met and you are so sexy when you get angry. God, I've wanted you for so long."

Kurt squeaked and frantically looked for a way to escape, but the only exit was blocked by Blaine's powerful body… Blaine's powerful body that was right on top of him. So close now he could feel the heat coming off the Alpha.

"Blaine, what are you doing?" Kurt managed to say, forcing the words through his rapidly tightening windpipe.

Blaine reached up to touch his face tenderly, cupping his cheek in his palm. Kurt's eyes widened as he realized what Blaine intended to do and he tried to turn his face away. Instantly the gentle fingers became firm and steely, not allowing Kurt to move. Terror assisted Blaine in paralyzing Kurt, keeping the small Omega from wriggling away.

Blaine leaned in, kissing Kurt and felt fireworks explode around them. God, Kurt was perfect, he was divine and soon he was going to be his and… he was screaming?

Kurt was burning, as soon as Blaine's lips had touched his, fiery protests had licked through him. Even when the contact stopped his body continued to scorch itself, leaving him writhing on the floor in pain.

Fairly quickly, the pain became too much and Kurt passed into unconsciousness.

**Way to go, Blaine! Idiot...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Claimed**

**A/N: ! Glee was… intense. At first I was really happy Klaine was having trouble but then everyone was so sad and I felt bad for hatin' on Blaine. But there's a rift now, an ever deepening rift that will eventually break them apart and leave the door wide open for Basturt! (Or something like that!)**

Sebastian winced as more cream was rubbed into his back, the long, deep claw marks pulsing in time to his heartbeat. The poultice was pleasantly cool, but it stung like hell. Wes hissed at him to sit still, ignoring the Alpha's grumbles.

It had been a week since Kurt had been taken away from him and Sebastian was itching to get out of here and find him. Unfortunately, he was incapable of phasing without tearing the scabs on his back and re-opening the already infected injuries. Wes had nearly had a heart attack when Thad and David had finally dragged their Alpha back to camp, bleeding and filthy. When Blaine had run away with his wing men, Sebastian had been after them within seconds, the intense pain in his back forgotten in sheer panic. His Beta and a friend had come after him, forcing him to stop his frantic search so Wes could treat his back. The medic had given him a near hour-long lecture on infection and bacteria and how his foray into the woods had ensured every disease under the sun was now residing in his injuries.

Sebastian had sent out two search parties, but so far had received nothing but bad news back from them. His heart ached for Kurt, it hurt so badly to be separated from him. The strain of the bond combined with the injury on his back left the unfortunate Alpha in near constant pain. Still, he wanted to be out the stupid medical tent and out looking for his mate.

Wes was just starting to put new bandages around his chest when Sebastian felt a searing pain travel through his entire body, leaving him gasping in agony. His back went ramrod straight, making Wes swear and quickly secure the bandage. Sebastian was on his feet in seconds, ignoring the protests of both his back and the medic.

"Wes, give me some of your pain killer, the stuff you inject."

The other boy gaped at him, "Sebastian, that stuff is highly addictive, I only use it in extreme circumstances…" Wes trailed off as the Alpha just glared, with a sigh he reached for the ring of keys on top of the cabinet, using the smallest to open a drawer containing a half dozen needles full of medicine.

Sebastian lunged for the drawer, grabbed one of the syringes and injected it into his arm, ignoring Wes's protests. Then he sprinted for the door and was racing past the borders of camp, his instincts told him what direction to go.

Kurt was in trouble and Sebastian was frantic to get him out of it.

* * *

"Kurt? Kurt are you okay?" Blaine asked frantically, knowing it was a stupid question. Obviously the unconscious Omega was far away from being alright.

Kurt's screams had brought Nick and Jeff running, both of whom raced into the tent, freezing when they saw Kurt motionless on the ground.

Nick rounded on Blaine, "What did you do?"

"I… I don't know. I just… I didn't know this would happen!"

The Beta rolled his eyes and pushed Blaine out of the way, scooping Kurt up into his arms and carrying him out of the confining space.

Blaine continued to talk, trying to explain but neither wolf was paying him any attention, all their focus concentrated on finding help for Kurt.

"Come on, Nick, we need to take him to Artie and Quinn." Jeff said softly, pointing towards a large, white tent where the pack kept their medical equipment.

Nick nodded and both men jogged over to the enclosure, Blaine right on their heels. Inside the make-shift hospital Quinn was changing the sheets on the small bed used for patients and Artie was in the back, measuring out doses of medicine.

Both medics turned around when they heard someone entered and Quinn gasped at the sight of Kurt in Nick's arms. Kurt was always pale, but all the color had drained from his face and he was shivering slightly.

"Nick, put him down here." Quinn directed, pointing to the bed she had just made. "What happened?"

Nick and Jeff looked at Blaine, gesturing for him to explain.

"Well… I… I was speaking with Kurt and I tried, I mean I… I kissed Kurt and he started screaming and shaking. He fell on the floor and passed out."

Everyone in the tent felt their jaws drop a little at the story.

"You know he's bonded, Blaine! It's excruciatingly painful to be touched like that by anyone other than your mate. What were you thinking?" Artie exclaimed, quickly wheeling over to Kurt's side.

Blaine felt all eyes on him, filled with hurt and surprise and anger at what he'd done to the young Omega. He dropped his head into his hands, "I… I don't know what I was thinking. He just looked so… I don't know. I just lost my head."

Nick snorted in contempt, "I'll say."

Blaine whipped towards the Beta, anger blazing in his eyes, "Don't push me, Nick! You have no idea…" He trailed off, letting the fire die and his posture went back to defeated.

Jeff ignored the drama and walked over to Kurt's bed, taking Kurt's hand and sliding it into his. Nick followed him over, watching as Artie and Quinn rushed around, checking Kurt's vitals and looking for proper medication. Blaine kept his distance, feeling like an invisible barrier was now separating him from the rest of the occupants of the tent.

Finally, Artie said, "If we wake him up now, he won't react well. Kurt's just been through a lot of trauma and this is his bodies way of handling it. I think we should leave him as he is and he should come back on his own within a few hours."

Quinn nodded and the other three wolves relaxed a little.

"Now get out of my hospital." Artie said, shooing the unwanted company out the door.

* * *

Sebastian was close, he could feel it. The other Alpha was smart, he'd hidden his pack well, which explained why his search parties were having so much trouble. But Sebastian had the bond to guide him and after a few hours of sprinting, he could tell his mate was somewhere within a five mile radius.

From the bushes, Finn, Mike and Sam watched the Alpha get closer and closer to camp, wondering what they should do. All the wolves knew this was probably Kurt's mate, come to get him back and none of them were sure if they really wanted to stop him. When they got a glimpse of his face, they knew they had to stop him before he got to the rest of the pack. His expression was hard and his eyes burned with suppressed fury, this wolf was ready to hurt someone.

Quickly, Sam set up an ambush to catch the unwanted visitor and Sebastian walked straight into it. The fight wasn't fair, being injured made it incredibly painful for the Alpha to phase, breaking open the wounds on his back. After a considerable amount of scratching, biting and yelping Blaine's friends were able to get their prisoner under control.

Sebastian phased back, letting the other men do what they wanted. Mike bound his hands together and tugged him along.

Sebastian went quietly, knowing that these three wolves would take him to Kurt. Once his mate was safe, then he would cause trouble.

**I'm so sorry, this is totally filler, I needed to get Sebastian to the camp. But next chapter will be full of intense intensity!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Claimed**

**A/N: Yeah, that's right, two chapters in one day! Because I rock like that and know that last chapter was completely unsatisfying. Also, I have a question to answer! Yay! _The Hidden One _asked if the amount of pain experienced when kissed by someone other than your mate depends on the strength of the bond. The answer is: kind of. I will explain; no matter how deep your bond with someone is, being touched like that by someone other than your mate is excruciating, it's a defense against cheating and a way to tell a mate in the relationship if the other is in danger. The pain is _worse _depending on the following variables: If the touch was non-consensual and if the mates have consummated their relationship. Because Kurt didn't want Blaine to kiss him and he and Sebastian have had sex, they both experienced the maximum pain possible. Now, after that extraordinarily long author's note: To the chapter! **

Blaine was moodily picking at the grass outside the medic tent when Finn came running up to him. The wolf was panting with exertion and was obviously eager to talk with the Alpha.

"Blaine! Blaine!"

Blaine rolled his eyes, "I'm listening, Finn. Just tell me what you need to tell me."

Finn nodded, not hearing the other boy's sarcasm, "Right, I will. I was just doing patrols with Mike and Sam when we saw someone approaching the camp. We're not positive, but we're pretty sure it's either Kurt's mate or someone from his pack."

Instantly, Blaine was on his feet. "Where is he?"

Finn pointed south, "He's in Mike's tent."

The Alpha ran off, sprinting to where Finn had directed. Nick noticed his sudden departure from a few yards away and walked curiously up to Finn.

"What's he up to?" Nick asked.

Finn puffed out his chest proudly, "We caught Kurt's mate while we were on patrol. He's in Mike's tent right now!"

Nick's eyes got wide and he didn't wait for any further explanation. He dashed off after Blaine, leaving Finn looking confused.

When the Beta arrived Blaine had Sebastian on his back, pinning his shoulders to the floor. Kurt's mate had his face screwed up in pain as his raw wounds were brutally crushed and rubbed on the gritty floor.

Blaine was screaming at the other Alpha, banging his head against the floor. Nick lunged onto Blaine, trying to pull him off. Blaine rounded on Nick, baring his teeth and growling a little, the Beta could tell he was close to phasing and knew if he did there would be no hope left for Sebastian.

With desperation fueling his efforts, Nick managed to drag a kicking and screaming Blaine out of the tent. He chucked him to the ground and straddled him then slapped the Alpha across the face, hard.

Finally, Blaine seemed to come out of his frenzy and Nick started yelling.

"What the fuck are you doing? That's Kurt's mate in there, don't you think you've done enough damage! Even if you do still believe in this stupid plan to win Kurt back, Sebastian is hurt. It's against the Honor Code to attack another wolf who isn't fully capable of fighting back, he's probably barely able to phase after what you did to him last time! Are you trying to get yourself banished? Because that's what would've happened if you'd killed Sebastian."

Blaine's breathing steadied and he seemed to be listening. Nick started to calm down, waiting for his Alpha to say something in his defense.

"Fine." Blaine finally said, "Fine, I'll wait to kill him until he's better. But so help me Nick, if you try to stop me from killing him and getting Kurt back you will no longer be a member of this pack."

Nick nodded and stood up, offering a hand to Blaine. The Alpha ignored the offer and stood up on his own, stalking off to his tent.

The Beta sighed before turning around and going into Mike's tent, anxious to see how much damage Blaine had done.

Sebastian was lying on the floor, breathing hard and obviously trying hard not to show how much he was hurting. Mike and Tina looked lost, they didn't know what to do. Blaine would be angry if they tried to help the prisoner but they could hardly leave him like this.

Nick winced when he saw that Sebastian was leaving a blood-trail, the claw marks Blaine had left on their last encounter must have re-opened.

"Come on, we need to take him to Quinn and Artie." Nick said, gesturing for Mike to come help him carry the Alpha.

Mike hesitated and Nick rolled his eyes, "I know, I know, Blaine will be angry. Quite frankly I can't think of anything that won't make Blaine angry right now. Just help me get him to the medical tent, if Blaine asks I'll say I did it on my own."

Mike shrugged and grabbed Sebastian's shoulder's, careful to avoid the scratches on his back. Nick grabbed his knees and together they hauled Sebastian through camp, ignoring the odd stares they were getting.

As soon as they were inside the tent, Quinn was there, directing them to put Sebastian in a bed next to Kurt.

The second the injured Alpha saw Kurt he jerked up, nearly making Mike and Nick drop him, he squirmed around until the let him go.

Sebastian crawled over to Kurt's bed, grabbing his hand and kissing it. The contact seemed to have a magical effect on the Omega, as his eyes opened for the first time in hours.

The reunion was quiet and small, but everyone there could see a physical weight come off the two men. Both looked as if a burden the size of the world had been lifted from their tired shoulders.

Quinn moved Sebastian's bed next to Kurt's and the tired, wounded Alpha crawled onto it. As soon as possible they were wrapped around each other, whispering sweet nothing's in each other's ears.

"I missed you so much. Kurt, you can't leave me again, don't ever leave me."

"I love you, Sebastian, you found me. Oh dear god, I can't believe you found me."

Both boys were caught up in each other and were surprised out of their little bubble when Artie cleared his throat.

"Sorry to break it up, you two, but I really need to look at your back, Sebastian."

Instantly Kurt was sitting up and turning over his mate, tears springing to his eyes when he saw the marks.

Quinn clicked her tongue disapprovingly and went to get a rag and some water to clean Sebastian up. Artie went to the back to mix up a cream for infection and Nick came over to the bed to talk.

"Listen up you two, Blaine is planning on challenging you, Sebastian, to a duel once you heal. We both know it's going to be to the death and whoever wins gets Kurt. I know in normal circumstances you would just take the challenge, but I don't think you'll be able to win this. Blaine's desperate and he proved just a few minutes ago he's not afraid to fight dirty. It'll take months for you to heal completely and he won't wait that long."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed, "Are you suggesting I back down?"

"Yes." Nick said and Sebastian bristled, "I'm sorry, I know this goes against your instincts but my top priority is Kurt. He can't lose you, Sebastian. I'm going to help you two get out of here and…"

Nick paused, obviously unwilling to bring up his next point.

"What is it, Nick?" Kurt asked quietly.

"I… Blaine has made it quite clear that I'm not welcome back here if I try and stop him from getting you back, Kurt. I was hoping… I know that I helped Blaine kidnap you in the first place, but I hope you can forgive me for that and see that I'm trying to do as much as I can to help you now. I don't know if that matters after what I did but…"

Sebastian cut him off, "What do you need, Nick?"

The Beta took a deep breath, "I'd like to ask you if Jeff and myself could leave with you two and become a part of your pack, Sebastian."

Kurt's eyes lit up but he quickly toned down his excitement, not wanting to influence Sebastian's decision.

The Alpha looked contemplative for a moment, then turned to Kurt, "What do you think?"

"I'd really like it if Jeff and Nick came with us." Kurt replied with barely restrained excitement.

Sebastian turned back to the anxious brunette and smiled, "I would be happy to accept Jeff and yourself into my pack."

Nick visibly relaxed and Kurt squealed a little, hugging his mate. Sebastian gasped a little and Kurt looked horrified, he hadn't meant to hurt him.

Quinn was back now and commanded Sebastian to roll over onto his stomach. She carried a bowl of warm water with two washcloths in it. She picked one up and began dabbing at the Alpha's back and said quietly, "You can help if you'd like to, Kurt. I brought an extra cloth."

Eagerly, Kurt picked up the towel and followed Quinn's lead, softly cleaning the dirt and grime off his mate's back. As the injury became more visible, Kurt couldn't restrain the tears that came to his eyes.

Sebastian lifted his head when he heard sniffling and he took Kurt's unoccupied hand in his, giving him a gentle smile. Kurt tried to grin back but only managed a grimace. Sebastian squeezed his hand, trying to convey comfort without words.

Once Sebastian's back was clean, Artie brought over the anesthetic and antibiotic he had cooked up and told Quinn to put it on. Once again, she invited Kurt to help and the Omega readily helped apply the goop to his mate's wounds.

Finally Quinn wrapped some bandage around Sebastian's torso and without the sharp ridges of Blaine's claw marks visible, everything just seemed more manageable. Nick and Sebastian made plans to leave tonight, not wanting to spend any more time than necessary in the hostile camp.

They couldn't leave until nightfall, so Nick hurried off to tell Jeff the plan and left Sebastian and Kurt alone.

The two boys cuddled up next to each other and were quiet for a while. After what felt like hours of basking in each others warmth, Sebastian finally broke the silence.

"Kurt… Before I got here, I felt something. I knew somebody was hurting you and I know you might not want to talk about it, but I need to know what happened."

Kurt stayed quiet for a minute and Sebastian could feel his body tense up. "I… I'm going to tell you what happened, Sebastian, but not now. Is that okay?"

The Alpha replied, "I would prefer you told me now."

Kurt moved his head out from the crook of Sebastian's neck to look into his eyes and Sebastian felt his heart melt a little when Kurt's beautiful blue eyes met his.

"I will tell you, if you ask me to. But I'd like to wait until we're home."

Sebastian wasn't happy with the arrangement, but he gave in. "Alright, but as soon as we get home you are to tell me everything, understand?'

Kurt buried his head back into Sebastian's neck and nodded. Both boys let the matter go and eventually they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

**This chapter was 20% cooler than the last one.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Claimed**

**A/N: Oh dear Gaga, I'm sorry this took longer but there's sexy times and it took me forever to write… It isn't that I'm uncomfortable with smut, I read it all the time, I've just never written it before and really don't know how. It feels like a whole new ball game and it really kind of intimidates me. But I felt like the relationship between Sebastian and Kurt is very sexual and skipping over that part really wouldn't do their dynamic justice. So I tried and I'm kind of insecure about it, so any kind of feedback would be really appreciated on this chapter in particular. Especially the helpful kind. **

Their escape that night was quick and silent. They had taken as little as possible with them before sneaking past Puck and Matt, not too hard considering they were arguing. Apparently the debate over whether Finn's sex life was more important than Blaine's prisoners escaping. Once they were past the borders of camp, all four wolves felt a sigh of relief escape before they remembered they still had a long ways to go.

After hours of walking, running and nervously listening for unwanted company, they made it back to the safety of Sebastian's territory. Thad met them enthusiastically at the outskirts of camp, looking thrilled to see his Alpha back, accompanied by Kurt.

"Who are you?" He had suspiciously asked Nick and Jeff, eyeing them up and down.

"Calm down, Thad, these are the two men who helped us get back here. I owe them a lot and tomorrow morning I'm going to introduce them as the newest members of our pack." Sebastian replied.

Thad relaxed and held his hand out, "Well, then, nice to meet you." Nick shook the offered hand and Jeff nervously did the same.

Sebastian led them forward and pointed towards a spot across from his own tent and said, "You guys can set up right there and don't come out in the morning until I come and get you. You'll be ambushed by curious women and passive-aggressive men unless I introduce you. People might curiously stare at your tent and come creepily close, but they won't come in."

Nick and Jeff nodded and took their supplies over to their designated area.

"Come on, Kurt, let's go to bed." Sebastian said, taking his Omega's hand and leading him over to his tent. Both of them climbed inside and immediately made snuggling on their bed a priority.

"I'm not going to be able to sleep until you tell me what happened." Sebastian said quietly, stroking Kurt's hair gently.

Kurt sighed, "I'm really tired, Bas, can it wait until tom…"

The Alpha cut him off with a stern look and said, "Kurt, you promised you would tell me when we got home. We're home, now spill."

"Well… um… I was with Blaine and we were talking and then I suppose he just got carried away and… uh, hekissedme." The last three words were said quickly and softly so Sebastian couldn't hear.

"Kurt, I want you to say what happened loud and clear so I can hear you." Sebastian said, barely restraining the anger in his voice, "What did he do? Did he touch you?"

The nervous wolf took a deep breath and said tearfully, "He kissed me, Sebastian."

For a minute everything was quiet and Kurt felt the temperature go down by several degrees as Sebastian's mouth morphed into a sneer and his eyes grew far away and fiery.

"Seb…" The silence was broken and instantly Kurt's wrists were pinned above his head and his mate was above him, staring intently at his lips.

With his unoccupied hand Sebastian trailed his fingers over Kurt's mouth, his hand trembling a little with anger. "These are mine, Kurt. Anyone who touches them will pay dearly for it, including that god-damn Alpha."

Kurt shuddered under Sebastian's touch and felt his head tip back, exposing his neck in the classic werewolf submissive gesture. Back home he had always been embarrassed when he'd accidentally flashed his neck at someone with authority, but with Sebastian it felt good. It was a sign of trust as well as meekness.

Sebastian grinned at the sign of his dominance, moving his mouth down to the white scars from the claiming, nuzzling the marks. He dragged his tongue over the area, making Kurt moan quietly. The noise was cut off by Kurt biting his lip, embarrassed at the noise.

Right away Sebastian abandoned the Omega's neck to glare at his mate. He moved back up to Kurt's mouth, forcing it open with his tongue. He bit Kurt's bottom lip, making the smaller wolf yelp.

"You belong to me, Kurt, and you will never hide anything from me. I want to hear every noise you make. I want to hear you moan and I want to hear you scream, do you understand me?"

Ever so slightly, Kurt nodded and felt Sebastian grin against his lips before he kissed him again.

Unlike their first night together, Sebastian wasn't gentle or careful, he clashed their lips together, dominating Kurt's mouth completely. The Omega felt his eyes roll back a bit as he let himself be completely taken by his mate.

Sebastian moved to Kurt's ear, nibbling gently on the lobe and licking the shell before whispering quietly, "I'm going to make you forget all about Blaine. I'm going to pleasure you until you can't remember anything except me. I'm going to make you scream my name when you come as I fuck you into oblivion."

A tiny squeak escaped from Kurt as he blushed, the pink flush spreading from his face down into his collar. Sebastian grinned, then began unbuttoning Kurt's shirt, following the blush down the Omega's chest.

The Alpha wolf took just a second once his mate's shirt was off to admire the pale expanse below him. Thin, long muscles just barely defined beneath snowy skin, stretched out like a canvas in front of him and Sebastian couldn't wait to paint it.

Kurt's back arched up into Sebastian's mouth as he licked over one of his nipples, gasping a little at the feeling. The Alpha grinned and continued to worship Kurt's chest, sucking and marking his skin.

"Pl-Please, Sebastian…" Kurt moaned.

Sebastian lifted his head curiously and asked mischievously, "Please what, darling? What do you need?"

Kurt just made a pouting noise and let his head fall back, resigning himself to Sebastian's torture.

The Alpha decided to take pity on his little mate and reached down to undo his pants, stripping the cloth off his legs. Sebastian removed his own clothes, leaving both boys naked.

Kurt opened his eyes and let his gaze drag over the exposed body of his mate.

Sebastian grinned, "Like what you see?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and replied, "Whatever, get back over here."

The other boy obeyed his instructions and settled himself in between Kurt's legs. He reached over and grabbed the bottle of oil from it's spot next to his bed. Kurt spread his legs when he saw Sebastian drizzling the stuff onto his fingers, moaning a little in anticipation.

Sebastian moved his hand down to Kurt's entrance, slowly inserting his slicked up index finger. He waited for Kurt's muscles to relax before adding another finger, scissoring them slowly. Sebastian grinned when Kurt nearly screamed, signaling he'd found his Omega's prostate. He was careful to brush the little bundle of nerves with every thrust of his fingers, reducing Kurt to a babbling mess.

After adding a third finger and slicking up his cock Sebastian leaned forward and asked, "Are you ready, baby?"

Kurt nodded, taking a deep breath in anticipation when he felt the blunt tip of Sebastian pressing against his ass. Slowly, the Alpha pushed himself inside until he was completely encased in Kurt's tight heat.

"Move, Seb, please." Kurt gasped.

Sebastian pulled out and set a fast, punishing rhythm that left Kurt moaning. He wrapped his hand around Kurt's cock and pumped him in time with his thrusts, bringing them both dangerously close to the edge.

"Come for me, Kurt." Sebastian whispered into his mate's ear, sending Kurt hurtling into his orgasm and he followed immediately after as the Omega screamed his name.

Both boys just lay there for a minute, breathing hard and recovering. Finally, Sebastian rolled over and dragged Kurt backwards into his arm, ignoring his mates protests.

"I need to go get clean." Kurt insisted, tugging weakly at Sebastian's arms. Grudgingly, the Alpha let him go and wash off. As soon as he was finished, Kurt was tugged back against his mate, this time willingly.

For a few minutes they just lay quiet before Sebastian chuckled quietly. Kurt turned and looked at him curiously, "What is it?"

Sebastian's eyes sparkled with amusement and he answered, "You moan like whore."

**I'm so nervous about this… Then again, it's not like I know any of you personally. If I failed I can always just pretend it never happened and I won't have other people around to remind me of how much I suck. Yeah... I'll just keep telling myself that. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Claimed**

**A/N: I really can't even express how thankful I am to you guys right now. You all made me feel so awesome about last chapter and… Just thanks, you all rock. (And also roll)**

"Kurtsie… Beautiful, wonderful mate… Sex slave…" Sebastian whispered into his mate's ear playfully. "It's time to wake up!"

Kurt ignored him, pretending both Sebastian and waking up didn't exist.

"Kuuuuuuuurt, don't make me wake you up the hard way. I will bite you, I really will."

The Omega groaned, pushing away Sebastian grumpily.

Sebastian chuckled at Kurt's negative attitude, crawling on top of him and grabbing his shoulders, shaking them gently.

"It. Is. Time. To. Wake. Up." Sebastian insisted, raising his voice to be heard over Kurt's tortured groans.

"We have to go introduce Niff to the pack." The Alpha explained patiently, pulling the blankets off the bed. Finally Kurt sat up, looking grumpy and adorable. His hair was sticking up every which way and his usually bright eyes were bleary from sleep. Sebastian smiled at his mate's utterly wrecked appearance, he had love bites all down his chest and his lips were still a little swollen and bruised. He looked well-fucked and Sebastian liked it.

"Get some pants on, don't bother with a shirt it's going to be warm out."

Kurt nodded sleepily, pulling on a pair of jeans. He glanced down at his chest and frowned, "I better put on a t-shirt, Seb, I'm covered in hickeys."

Sebastian grinned cheekily, "I know and I want everyone to see."

Too tired to protest, Kurt raked his fingers through his hair before flattening it down again, attempting to make it behave.

Once Kurt looked presentable, Sebastian took his hand and pulled him out of the tent. They crossed the pathway between their own tent and the one Nick and Jeff were staying in, pushing through the steadily denser crowd until they were just outside the opening.

Sebastian turned around and addressed the group of curious wolves, "Go tell everyone to meet around the main fire, I have some people for you all to meet." Everyone raced off to spread the news, the Alpha was back with his Omega and he had brought others with him!

Once everyone was gone, Sebastian called to the occupants of the tent, "It's clear, you can come out now."

Nick and Jeff crawled out, looking around to confirm the crowd of strangers was gone.

"God, I thought they'd never leave." Nick said, obviously in the same state of anti-morning Kurt had been in about fifteen minutes previously.

"Did you guys sleep well?" Kurt asked cheerily, trying to lighten the mood.

Both boys glared at him and Nick said huffily, "No, Kurt, we did not sleep well. I don't think we slept at all thanks to you."

The Omega looked confused and Jeff rolled his eyes.

The blonde brought his voice up an octave and said breathily, "Oh Sebastian! Harder! Faster! There! Oh god, don't stop, never stop!"

Kurt turned bright red and Sebastian burst out laughing. The flustered boy spluttered, "I do not sound like that!"

The other three just laughed, making Kurt flush harder. "You guys are jerks."

Sebastian hugged his mate, "Aw, we're just kidding. Forgive us, please?" Kurt just pouted, marching away from the offending group of boys. They caught up to him and Jeff threw his arm around his shoulder.

"It's okay Kurt, you can't help it if you're a screamer." He said helpfully, ignoring when Kurt tried in vain to push him off.

Nick put his arm around the other side, "Yeah, Kurt, we'll just warn everyone to make sure to camp about a mile away and then you should be safe."

Sebastian chuckled but decided it was about time to spare his mate from more humiliation, "Alright, guys, leave Kurt alone." He pushed Nick and Jeff off of his mate so he could grab his hand, entwining their fingers and swinging his arm back and forth playfully.

Kurt huffed a bit but allowed Sebastian to take his hand. The four wolves made small talk as they walked, going quiet when they approached the hoard of people craning their necks to get a look at the newcomers

They made a path for their Alpha respectfully, letting him make his way to the center with his entourage.

Once Sebastian was standing roughly in the middle of everyone he raised his voice so everyone could hear him, "Hello, everyone, I'm pleased to tell you that I'm back and I've brought Kurt with me!" The pack cheered, quieting down when Sebastian raised his hands, "I've also brought the two men standing up here with me. Their names are Nick and Jeff, they assisted me in rescuing Kurt, they've asked for sanctuary with us and to be accepted into our pack. With your approval, I would like to grant their request."

Unanimously everyone shouted their support, anyone who had gained Sebastian's trust also had theirs and they weren't about to boot out the people who helped get their Alpha's Omega back.

Sebastian's tone became more serious as he began speaking again, "Jeff is an unclaimed Omega." A soft mutter went through the crowd until Sebastian raised his hands for quiet. "If anyone touches him without his consent, you will answer to me. I will banish you from the pack without any questions asked."

Jeff ducked his head, embarrassed by the attention and Kurt coughed under his breath, "Hypocrite." When Sebastian turned to glare, he lsmiled innocently until the Alpha turned back around.

"Alright, everyone go back to whatever they were doing. I know you all want to meet our new members, but please try not to mob them all at once." Sebastian finished, dismissing the pack.

* * *

Blaine was furious when he heard the news. Immediately he began forming a hunting party to go after Kurt, Sebastian, Jeff and Nick.

He became increasingly frustrated as he realized Sam and Puck, his lead trackers, were nowhere to be found. He had just decided to go on without them when he found both wolves standing in front of him, arms crossed, looking somber.

"What the fuck are you doing? I've been looking for you all morning, go to the east side of camp and join the others, we're leaving within the hour."

Neither boy responded and Blaine felt his body tense up as he became frustrated, "Are you deaf? Go! We need to go after them as quickly as possible!"

"Blaine, this is getting out of hand." Sam said, uncrossing his arms.

The Alpha leaned back a little, beginning to see where this confrontation was going.

"You lied to us, you told us Kurt had been taken against his will. Now I know you probably thought you were doing the right thing, but Kurt wants to be with that other guy. We were the ones kidnapping him, not the other way around." Puck said.

Blaine responded angrily, "He's been brainwashed! Kurt belongs to me!"

Sam cut in, "No, Blaine, he doesn't. You never claimed him and you were just barely starting to make your intentions known before Kurt was swept off his feet by that Sebastian guy. I know you're hurting and I know this must be hard for you but it's time to let go."

Blaine felt his body begin to shake, a warning that he was about to phase, "No! I'm not going to… We belong together! I love him."

Sam put a tentative hand on his shoulder, "You're being selfish, Blaine. If you really love him, you're going to leave him alone."

Tears pricked the corners of the Alpha's eyes, he tried to form an answer but he couldn't find the words. Before he knew it, Blaine was sinking to the ground finally letting himself break down.

Both boys sank down onto their knees with him and Puck let him lean onto his shoulder.

They stayed there for a while, letting Blaine cry out his pain. Puck and Sam didn't say anything, knowing that just being there was the comfort and support their Alpha needed right now.

Finally, Blaine was finished and he sat up. He whisked the remaining tears off his face briskly, trying to compose himself.

"Call the search party off. Kurt can stay with that damn Alpha if he wants to."

**So, Glee this week… Just wow. Kurt's performance blew me away, I've watched it like fifty times. If Sebastian had been there he totally would have jumped Kurt's bones, just sayin', he looked sexy up there. If this story was based on canon and didn't take place in the middle of the woods, I would so be introducing those gold pants next chapter ;)**


	11. Author's Note

Claimed

First off, I'm really sorry this isn't a chapter. Anyone who gets this alert and screams a little because it's not a real update deserves sorry cookies. I have a question for you guys though. I am decidedly uninspired for this fic, I feel really bad because I got ten chapters in then just… lost it. I've written chapter eleven around fifteen times and none of those drafts have been even close to publishable. What I need to know is if you guys would prefer I put this story on temporary hiatus and (hopefully) come back to it later or I could put it up for adoption. There is a very real danger that if I place this on hiatus it will never be finished but I also understand that getting a new author for a pre-established fic can be scary.

I feel really bad for doing this to you guys but I'm just stuck. Please give me your opinions on what you would like to happen to 'Claimed' and I will post what I'm going to do within a week.

Lots of love and kisses and rainbows and unicorns and happiness etc.

linguisticsrock


End file.
